


Dirty Little SPN Ficlets

by LoadedWinchester



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 19:03:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3499454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoadedWinchester/pseuds/LoadedWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just gonna be an archive of my dirty SPN ficlets my brain thinks up. Tags,pairings and characters will be added as they appear. In other words, here there be porn. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Little SPN Ficlets

**Author's Note:**

> "Popsicle" is the same as "yellow" = Limit has been reached
> 
> "Melt" is the same as "red" = Stop immediately! I'm in trouble!

"Nnngh! Popsicle! Popsicle!"Jensen cried out, panting heavily against the leather of the bench he was bent over. Tears stung his eyes and his ass was covered in red splotches and welts from where Misha had been spanking him with the riding crop. 

Misha stopped immediately, abandoning the whip and hurriedly releasing Jensen's wrists from the cuffs attached to the bench."Good boy." He praised him. "Good boy, letting me know when you've reached your limit."

Jensen wiped his eyes and pushed Misha to sit on the bench and then pressed himself into his arms."I know better than to let myself 'melt'." He said quietly.

Misha pressed a kiss to his hair. "I won't ever make you get to 'melt', baby. Not unless you wanted me to."

Jensen sighed, slowly coming down from his high in Misha's embrace."I... I think I'm gonna need ointment for the welts."

Misha nodded and kissed his forehead again."Go lie in bed, and get under a blanket so you stay warm. I'll go get it and when I come back I'll take care of you."

He released Jensen and the younger man did as he was told, smiling softly as he watched his Dom leave the room. He was lucky. He was safe. This was how things were supposed to be for a sub. None of that Fifty Shades crap.


End file.
